A Very Klaine Father's Day
by comewhatmay21
Summary: Pretty much what the title says! Its a oneshot/drabble of Kurt, Blaine and their daughter Olivia on Father's Day! And Burt is mentioned a little bit!


A/N: So I know Fathers Day is coming up which reminded me that its going to be Klaine's first Father's Day. This fic isnt Klaines's first father's day but I was just inspired! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

At exactly 7:30 am, Blaine Anderson-Hummel's alarm, set on vibrate, went off. He awoke immediately and carefully stripped the covers off of his body, careful not to wake his sleeping husband beside him.

He tip-toed out of their bedroom door, and then down the hall to their daughter's room. Although he didn't want to wake her, he had promised her he would the night before. He gently sat down beside her sleeping body and shook Olivia lightly. "Liv…time to wake up," he cooed softly. She stirred a little, trying to avoid her father's order.

"C'mon Liv, you know what today is," he tried again. She was hit with the realization and woke up immediately. She gave Blaine a big hug and said, "Happy father's day Daddy!"

"Thank you princess," he squeezed back, and then hoisted her on his hip. "C'mon, let's go make Papa breakfast."

They made their way into the kitchen and got started on Kurt's breakfast.

* * *

At around 8 o'clock, Kurt woke up to an empty bed, and the smell of coffee and bacon. A smirk grew on his face once he realized what was going on in the kitchen. He kicked off the blankets and trudged down to their mess of a kitchen, where he found his husband and daughter.

Before he made his presence known, he took in the sight of his beautiful daughter on his husband's hip, with her head in his neck, while he flipped his favorite lemon-blueberry pancakes. "Well isn't this a wonderful sight to wake up to in the morning?"

Blaine swiftly turned his body around along with Olivia, with panic written on his face. Before he could scold his husband, Olivia beat him to it. "Papa! You're supposed to be in bed still,"

"Yeah, Kurt! Your ruined the surprise," Blaine whined.

"Blaine, you've been serving me breakfast in bed since we were in college, its nothing new."

"But, Papa! This different! Its father's day! " Olivia continued. "Yeah ,Papa. C'mon!" Blaine added teasingly.

"Okay, okay! I'll go back to bed and pretend I didn't see anything," Kurt states with his hands up in surrender and turns around with a smirk on his face.

"Happy Father's Day Papa!" Olivia yells after him. "Happy Father's Day Kurt," Blaine Repeats.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt replies playfully.

* * *

About an hour later, Kurt is still lying in bed, flipping through the channels on TV, when Blaine and Olivia walk through the door; Blaine balancing a tray of food, while Olivia carry's a vase of roses.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Is this for me!? What an amazing surprise!" Kurt fakes.

"Really Kurt?" Blaine says with a chuckle.

He and Olivia set their items on the bed side table then joined Kurt on the bed. "We made your favorite Lemon-Blueberry pancakes, with bacon, and a non-fat mocha, which may not be perfect considering that /we/ made it." Blaine claims.

"Both you /and/ Olivia made this?" Kurt asks knowingly.

"Olivia was there for moral support." Blaine replies, and both men look at their daughter who was beaming proudly.

"Well thank you to the both of you," he gives his daughter a hug, then turns to his husband for a kiss, which grew a little too passionate.

"Ew! Guys, Stop!" Olivia cries and pulls their two faces apart with her hands.

"What? You feeling left out?" Blaine asks as he pulls her between the two of them and smothers her cheeks with kisses.

* * *

After the trio finishes their breakfast, they decide to exchange their gifts. Blaine reaches to the drawer on his bedside table and pulls out a jewelry box and hands it to Kurt.

"Oh my gosh! Is this-" Kurt starts as he opens the box . "OH MY GOD IT IS!" Kurt exclaims, and then launches himself onto Blaine. In the box held the beautiful Rolex watch with a royal blue face and diamonds wrapped around it, that Kurt had been begging Blaine for. "Thank you so much!" Kurt concealed it with a quick kiss, and then put the watch on his wrist. Olivia then latches onto Kurt's hand to admire the new accessory.

Kurt then pulls out Blaine's gift from under their bed and presents a similar, yet smaller, box to Blaine.

"I wonder what it could be." Blaine wonders as he looks curiously at the box. "Because, unlike you, I don't constantly ask my husband for materialistic items," he teases. Kurt's jaw drops with a gasp, "Excuse me! I will have you know that-"

"I'm just kidding babe, I love showering you in gifts."

"Just open it already!" Olivia whines.

"Alright, alright," Blaine assures as he open the box, revealing a pair of cuff-links that had their wedding anniversary inscribed on them.

"What even are those?" Olivia asks judgingly. "They're cuff-links Liv. They go on my wrists when I where a suit," Blaine answers. "Oh, yeah!" she exclaims as if she had already knew that.

"Aw, babe, they're beautiful, thank you so much," Blaine thanks as he gives Kurt a hug.

"Okay! My turn! " Olivia shouts, then jumps off the bed and sprints to her room. She rips open her closet door and gathers her gifts quickly, and made her way back to her fathers' room.

"Okay, open my card first!" she demands as she shoves her self- made card into her father's hands. "Grandpa helped me with it" Blaine held up the card in front of him and Kurt so they could both admire their daughter's handwritten card. The cover was taken up with the words "Happy Father's Day Daddy and Papa," in big bubbly letters, obviously written by Burt.

When they opened the card, they saw a drawing of their little family, which was clearly drawn by their daughter. "Aw, Liv, this is so cute," Kurt told his daughter. "Wait, there's more!" she hands them each a perfectly wrapped gift.

"You wrapped these yourself?" Kurt asked skeptically. "No, Grandpa did. Just open them already!"

"Okay,jeez. -Pants," Blaine retorts teasingly, while he unwraps his gift.

Blaine opens the box to find his favorite bowtie, while Kurt opened his to find his favorite face cream that he had thought he had misplaced. The two men look at each other with a knowing look.

"Um…Liv?" Blaine starts. "Yeah, Daddy?" Olivia replies.

"You do realize that these are our items right? We already own these," Blaine tries to let her down gently. "I know! I didn't have any money, and I really wanted to get you and Papa something you liked," she explained as if it were obvious. "Oh….okay," Blaine responds still kind of confused.

"Well, we love it sweetheart. Thank you," Kurt thanks his daughter politely as he nudges his husband gently in the side to do the same. "Oh! Yeah, thank you Liv," Blaine responds.

Once all of the gifts were shared the little family decided to take a nap before they had to go to lunch with Grandpa, where Olivia gave him his favorite baseball cap.


End file.
